Magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”) has been and continues today to be a valuable clinical diagnostic tool for examination of a wide range of human body systems and physiological processes. Accurate anatomic, functional and biochemical information can be obtained from the data collected; and new medical research and clinical applications continue to be developed as the MRI technology steadily advances and improves. It is also noteworthy that as the technological advances continue to improve achievable spatial resolution of living tissues, increasingly finer anatomic and more precise biochemical details of the living human body are able to be imaged and evaluated using MRI procedures.